It is known to detect objects proximate to a host-vehicle in order to warn a driver of the host-vehicle, or aid an automated-vehicle with path-planning. However, while a stationary object is expected to remain fixed at a location, mobile objects such as pedestrians and animals may begin to move or may already be moving which makes path-planning more difficult.